Sommernacht
by Pinku-chan
Summary: In einer heissen Sommernacht wandern Charlies Gedanken zwischen Spiel und einem bestimmen Winchester Bruder hin und her.


„**Sieht sie für dich irgendwie verliebt aus?" – „Schon seit sie hierher gekommen ist."**

Sie hatte diese Worte nicht gehört, denn wenn sie sie gehört hätte, wäre ihr einiges an Strapazen erspart geblieben.

Schwül war es in dieser heissen Sommernacht, als sie sich müde und gut aufgelegt an ihr kaltes Kissen kuschelte. Sie hatte gerade ihren Rekord gebrochen, morgen würde sie dann den Eintritt in die Top fünfzig feiern, denn nun stand sie ungeschlagen auf Platz 48 der Weltrangliste. Es war zwar noch ein relativ neues MMORPG, doch dass sie es in wenigen Tagen von null in die Rangliste geschafft hatte, gab ihr doch ein recht gutes Gefühl.

Einige Minuten verharrten ihre Gedanken noch beim Spiel, bis sie langsam anfingen abzudriften. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht einschlafen. War es zu heiss? Ihr Computer hatte die letzten paar Stunden ziemlich gerattert, denn er lief auf Hochtouren, was ihre Zimmertemperatur um einige wenige Grad ansteigen liess. Es war nicht viel, doch in dieser bereits unerträglich heissen Sommernacht war das viel zu viel.

Leise stöhnend rollte sich Charlie von der Seite auf den Rücken und strampelte so lange mit den Beinen, bis die Decke zu ihren Füssen am Bettende zusammengewurstelt lag und halb von der Matratze hing. Mit weit ausgestreckten Armen lag sie da und starrte an die Decke. Diese konnte sie im Dunkeln zwar nicht sehen, aber es half mental allein daran zu denken, sie würde an die Decke starren. Das würde sie vielleicht von ihren Gedanken abbringen und den Schlaf rufen.

Doch zu früh gefreut. Je länger sie in die vollkommene Dunkelheit starrte, desto verwirrter wurden ihre Gedankengänge. Vorhin war sie doch noch so müde gewesen, also woher kam plötzlich dieses warme, flaue Gefühl im Magen, wie die Aufregung in den Nächten bevor etwas Grossartiges geschah?

Von den grimmigen Gestaltwandler im Spiel – die übrigens unlogischer Weise nicht mit Silberklingen verletzt werden konnten – war sie langsam zu den Leviathans übergewandert, die ihr heute noch so manchen Albtraum bescherten, auch wenn Dean und Sam ihr weismachen wollten, dass sie ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnten. Ohne Alphatier sei das Rudel verloren.

Wo sie gerade bei den Winchester war… Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten lächeln, als sie an ihre letzte Begegnung zurück dachte. Wie die Brüder ihr das „Hauptquartier" zeigten, wie Charlie mit ihnen den Fall gelöst hatte, aber auch wie sie dank Dean mit ihrer Mutter hatte abschliessen können. Trotz allem wünschte sie sich fast, sie hätte mit dem besagten Winchester noch ein paar Zombies mehr abknallen können, denn auch wenn es ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick war, hatte Dean in seinem Aufzug noch eine recht gute Figur gemacht. Beim letzten Gedanken wandelte sich ihr lächeln in ein unbeabsichtigtes Grinsen, das bei Tageslicht ihre zwei Zahnreihen hätte blitzen lassen.

Mit diesem Wunsch im Sinn drehte sich die Rothaarige wieder zur Seite und rollte sich wie ein Igel auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

Doch immer noch wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. War es die Hitze? Denn selbst ihr vorhin noch angenehm kühles Kopfkissen schien nun unter ihrem Kopf zu brennen. Langsam wurde sie unruhig, drehte das Kissen um und lag auf den Bauch, doch wie auch immer sie sich hinlegte, der Schlaf schien im Urlaub zu sein. Müde gähnte sie und drehte sich erneut auf die Seite.

Vielleicht lag es auch nicht an ihrem Umfeld, vielleicht lag es an ihr, dass sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit kein Auge zubekam. So sehr sie auch versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, sie verharrte bei dem Fall mit den zwei Dschinns. Irgendwie flösste es ihr schon Angst ein, wer weiss wann sie mal mit verflüssigten Eingeweiden irgendwo im Wald rumliegen würde, aber so schnell diese Angst kam, so schnell war sie wieder verflogen. Charlie beschäftigten viel eher die witzigen, traurigen und schönen Momente dieses Geschehens.

Zum Beispiel an den Moment, an dem sie ihren Badge verkehrt herum gehalten hatte und am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, oder wie sie zu ihrem Lieblingssong zuvor noch mit Dean ein Outfit besorgt hatte. Sie liebte geekige Shirts, interessierte sich sonst aber nicht für Mode. Nichts desto trotz hatte sie beim Aussuchen ihr bestes gegeben und hoffte irgendwie einen zufriedenen Blick vom älteren Winchester zu ernten. Warum sie sich gerade daran erinnerte, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch der starke Wunsch hatte sich fest in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebettet, gar eingenistet.

Zu gern würde sie jetzt seinen zufriedenen Blick sehen, vielleicht könnte sie dann besser schlafen. Er schaute selten zufrieden aus der Wäsche, doch wenn er es tat, fühlte sie sich auch um einiges besser.

Charly rutschte ein Stückchen nach rechts, auf die noch kühlere Hälfte ihres Bettes. Warum dachte sie gerade an Dean? Wie wäre es denn mal damit, etwas über Sam nachzudenken. Immerhin sah er letztes Mal ziemlich am Ende aus. Ging es ihm besser? Oder war sein Zustand gar schlechter geworden? Sie leugnete nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, aber sie konnte sich nie so stark um Sam sorgen wie Dean es tat. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte der ältere Bruder sich zwar etwas übermässig um den Jüngeren gesorgt, aber irgendwie war das auch süss. Geschwisterliebe nannte man das wohl. Ob Dean sich auch so um sie sorgen würde?

Erneut drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und ein unzufriedener Laut entwich ihr. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Genau, zurück zum Spiel. Wie konnte sie morgen ihre Figur weiter aufrüsten? Die Rüstung war ziemlich gut, nahezu perfekt, meinte sie sogar, aber es fehlte ihr noch etwas an Geschwindigkeit. Im Moment hatte sie – für ihre Verhältnisse – noch etwas Mühe damit, den Gegnerischen Attacken auszuweichen.

Sie versuchte sich weiter vorzustellen, was für Quests sie morgen mit ihrem Team annehmen könnte, doch die Schlaftrunkenheit schien mit ihren Gedanken herumzuspielen. Ehe sie sich versah, tauchten in ihrem Kopf Bilder von sich, Sam und Dean in den Rüstungen ihrer Avatare auf, die gegen Leviathans in der gegnerischen Aufmachung antraten. Ihr Kopfkino lief auf vollem Gange, schon wurde Sam von einem Leviathan verwundet. Ein gellender „Sammy!" Ruf entrang Traum-RPG-Deans Kehle, als er und Charlie auf den jüngeren Winchester zustürzten um ihn vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. Rücken an Rücken stand die Rothaarige nun mit dem älteren Bruder, in der freizügigen Rüstung des Avatares, den sie sich in der Betaversion zusammengestellt hatte. Wäre das kein Kampf, so würde nun doch endlich Deans zufriedenen Blick ernten…

Sofort schnellten ihre Augenlider nach oben, so weit wie es nur ging öffnete sie die Jalousien vor ihrem Sichtfeld um ins Dunkel zu starren, bis ihre Augen feucht wurden und sie blinzeln musste. Was war das gewesen? Sie hasste es, wenn sie döste, und im Halbschlaf seltsame Dinge träumte. Denn meistens Träumte sie genau von dem, was sie zurzeit beschäftigte, und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie immer noch ein gewisses Mass an Kontrolle über das Geschehen besass, wenn auch der grösste Teil davon von ihrem Unterbewusstsein gelenkt wurde.

Doch, Moment – etwas an dem Traum war gar nicht so falsch. Immerhin hatte sie schon halb geschlafen. Nicht ganz, aber halb. Also was war es, das sie wach hielt?

Ein weiteres Mal drehte sie das warme Kopfkissen unter ihrem rot behaarten Haupt und machte es sich auf der kühleren Seite bequem. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, und plötzlich war es da; als hätte das Wenden ihres Kopfes ihr Hirn durchgerüttelt und von allem Unrat befreit. Sie kämpfte dagegen an. Nicht absichtlich, aber unterbewusst kämpfte sie gegen den Schlaf an. Bewusst versuchte sie Gedanken und Erinnerungen an die Winchester zu meiden, und damit mied sie auch den Schlaf. Wenn sie sich also ergeben, und ihren schlaftrunkenen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen würde, bestände die Möglichkeit, dass der Schlaf seinen vorzeitigen Urlaub beendete.

Einen letzen, tiefen Atemzug brauchte sie noch, bevor sie bereit war, sich nicht mehr zu wehren.

Es dauerte zwar noch einige Minuten, doch ihre Strategie schien aufzugehen, nicht nur im Spiel, auch im richtigen Leben. Sie liess sich und Dean noch etwas weiter Sam verteidigen, bevor sie weiter abdriftete und total unerwartet in den imaginären Armen eines Hunters ihren Schlaf fand.


End file.
